Some times the Good Things Need to Stop
by RaexxBB
Summary: A sexual story of a boy finding someone he loves, but ends up losing what he loves most. . .her.


The Start of Something New

**2011**

Soul woke up on a Tuesday morning, seeing the sleeping Blair lying on him. He smiled to himself, what was Maka going to think of this? Blair had her hands a little under his shirt. Her cold fingers touching his skin made him want to try and harm her up. His hands where all in her curled purple hair.

He slid his hand under hers', whispering in her ear, "Blair,"-he looked up at the door to make sure Maka wasn't about to enter the room- "Blair, wake up." Sitting there failing to wake her up, he started to pet her head.

That last one of her eyes opened and she yawned. She sat up, looking at Soul. Leaning closer pecking him on the cheek like almost every other morning. He hugged her tight, leaning away from each other.

"Soul,"-Blair was whispering- "Why don't we tell everyone the truth about us? I mean, really do you think she'll care that much?" She was rubbing his legs with her boobs.

"it's just the thing with her father. It makes me feel like she would hate me if. .. I knew about us. I think Maka might _like_ me." He felt her tits on his legs, that really turned him on about Blair. No matter what they where talking about, she could always find a way to turn him on.

She out her legs up around him, she was also pressing herself up against him. As she breathed he felt her breast move on his chest.

"Fine,"-he looked down at her boobs as they moved- "we'll tell her."

She hugged him so tight that her breast popped out on each of his under arm sides. His hand ran up her thigh. She started to unbutton her dress, but he stopped her.

"Not until we tell her," he told her, placing his hands on hers'.

They walked out into the living room.

Soul stared at Maka sitting on the couch. "Maka," she looked up from her book smiling at them. "We need to tell you something." They walked over sating down in front of her. "Blair and I are going to start seeing each other. We just thought you should know that, because well . . ." His words trailed off into the air.

"It's about time." Maka hopped up off the sofa. "I mean, everyone thought you two would never get together." She walked into her bedroom, looking back she said, "you two have fun." Closing the door she winked at both of them.

They stared at each other.

"Did that really just happen? She took that much better than I thought she would. So," -he placed a hand around Blair's waist- "want to now?"

"Yes, I mean really it seems like I've been waiting forever to have sex with you." She kissed him, leaning back she asked, "In your bedroom or in here?"

"In our bedroom now baby." He placed a hand on her face caressing it.

They walked into the room, kissing each other tenderly. The buttons of her dress slowly became unhooked by Soul. He stripped off his t-shirt, unzipping his pants. They fell on his bed. His tongue ran over her tits, she moaned as he moved closer to her. Her hand ran down his back and the other running throw his hair. She had pulled him in close by rapping her legs around his torso. After hours of moaning, groaning, and sighing in the whisper of love. They laid naked on the bed, she was on top of him like all the mornings he awake. Just this time she was naked and so was he.

"You know for a teenage boy and for your first time you where really good at sex." She was running her finger back and forth on his chest.

"You weren't to bad yourself," her boobs where almost in his mouth and his hands where all over her body still. "Blair I think I'm in love with you."

Leaning up she answered him, "no, no you aren't. You just think that because of how well we just made love and touched each other. With sweet hands of war, your sweet Sou, but I know all you every all wanted was the sex from me. Just like I wanted to have sex with you." Getting up of him, she looking back and wicked. "I care for you, but I'm to old for you. Your funny to play with Soul." She left after that, would he ever see her again. . . She was only thirty-six, but he was a seventeen year old.


End file.
